One Shot Una Decision Diferente
by melisa-al
Summary: Bella esta apunto de casarse con Jacob. ¿Pero que pasara cuando Edward llegue a esa boda?.**Regalo para mi CARIS POP*


_**OS' Una decisión diferente**_

**POV Edward**

**Me mire al espejo y no podía creerlo, estaba vestido de smoking listo para la boda, claro no mía, aunque me muriera de ganas no era mía, Bella el amor de mi vida , la mujer ideal , la que me quita el sueño , se casaba con su mejor amigo Jacob Black pronto esposo , y pensar que yo pude ser el , que yo debía ser El que ahora la espera en el altar , pero simplemente por mi cobardía, no lo era , quien lo diría un vampiro un monstruo que lucha contra todo, que no le teme a nada . esta vez flaqueo y perdió a su amada. **

**Aun no estaba seguro de ir a esa famosa boda. Alice seguía sin hablarme por haber permitido que Bella se casara, ella no entendía que a mí me duele mucho mas, pero que no es mi decisión, si no de ella, yo le dije que sea feliz que siga con su vida ,sabía que me iba a doler cuando ella tome en serio mis palabras , pero no sabía que me iba doler tanto mucho menos que iba a tener en cuenta esas palabras, fui un tonto lo admito, a pesar que me aleje de ella por miedo de que le pase algo malo, mi partida le trajo mas peligros y no estaba yo para defenderla , si no JACOB, así no quiera tengo que admitir que le debo mucho a ese perro. Escuche que Alice se dirigía a mi habitación. Abrió mi puerta y me miro extrañada.**

**-Edward? ¿Qué haces vestido de smoking? Oh!Oh!Oh!... vas a ir a interrumpir esa boda! Sabía que lo harías.-Alice daba saltitos, parecía una niña pequeña.**

**-No digas tontería Duende, sabes que no haría nada que perjudique la felicidad de mi… de Bella- me había dado cuenta de que Bella ya no iba hacer mía, si no de Black, que lastima suena mejor de Cullen. **

**-Si lo sé, por eso lo digo, SU felicidad esta a tu lado Edward, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Ella Te Ama- **

**-no estoy seguro si ella me ama aun después de lo que le hice, de lo que si se es que ella se va casar con un hombre que no soy yo y lo tengo que aceptar.- escupí las palabras. Se fue del cuarto y tiro la puerta. Me mire de nuevo en el espejo , y en mi rostro había una luz de esperanza , de solo pensar que veré nuevamente a Bella , como siempre soñé , vestida de blanco lista para dar el SI, aunque sé que no seré yo quien la acompañe el resto de sus días lo disfrutare como si lo fuera.**

**Baje por mi ventana no estaba de ánimos para responder preguntas de mi familia, me fui hacia mi volvo entre en él y acelere lo máximo. Mientras manejaba me puse a recordar a mi Bella, lo hermosa que era mientras yo velaba sus sueños, la persona que le jure amor para toda mi eternidad, lo cumpliré pero no junto a ella, no porque no quiera , si no porque no puedo. Bella la persona que espere más de un siglo, la que soñé y la que me imagine y pensé que jamás llegaría, mira Edward ella se está casando y exactamente no es con un humano cualquiera , con un perro otro monstruo que no debería existir. Maldita sea Edward hoy comienza tu gris eternidad.**

**Aun recuerdo la última vez que la vi , exactamente un mes, me había enterado que mi familia había vuelto a Forks , la causa ''Isabella Swann'' , corrí todo lo que pude y llegue a Forks a mi casa exactamente, recuerdo que me dirigí a Carlisle , lo comencé a pedir explicaciones del porque habían tomado esta decisión. Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, me dijo exactamente estas palabras: Edward, Bella se casa en un mes. Tan sencillo y tan difícil a la vez. Estaba asombrado y muy perplejo, negué con la cabeza, y se me escapo un sollozo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la casa de el jefe Swan , y ahí fue cuando la vi abrazada y dándole un beso a Jacob ''su mejor amigo'', me quede mas atónito cuando me di cuenta de que era Black , un lobo , sentí su olor. inmediatamente mi vida tomo un rumbo diferente, sentía que estaba en un cuarto y las paredes se estaban cerrando lentamente y yo estaba dentro. sollozaba sin parar, pues solo eso iba lograr sollozos pues no podía botar lagrimas, y no podía volver a estar con mi Bella. pero ahora mi Bella seria feliz porque así no quiera admitirlo ese perro la va hacer muy feliz, dentro de pocas horas ella solo será de Black y el recuerdo que le deje será borrado.**

**Mi celular sonaba y colgaba antes de que pudiera contestar, aunque a esas alturas no iba contestar a nadie así que si seguían intentando ,en su intento se quedarían. Ya estaba cerca a la iglesia en donde se casaría mi vida. Me estacione cuando llegue a la iglesia no tan cerca ni tan lejos, se que a estas alturas hubieran notado mi olor pero parece que eso no era problema me preguntaba ¿Por qué? . Mi celular volvió a sonar pero como dije iban a morir en el intento. Se que es mi culpa que si jamás hubiera cometido el error de irme ella estaría a mi lado tomándome de mi mano abrazándome y diciéndome que me ama ; como desearía ser yo quien la espera en ese altar. Maldito seas JACOB maldito por robarte lo que mas amo en esta vida, por robarte lo único importante que tenia en este mundo, ¿por que Jacob habiendo miles de chicas porque BELLA porque exactamente ella.? **

**No entiendo el porque de seguir existiendo si el único motor por el cual vives jamás volverá a ti. así lo desees desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón, mucho menos si tu corazón es una piedra duro de roer, que la única persona que pudo hacerlo se aleja de ti por tu propia decisión.**

**Mi vida ahora y adelante tomaría un rumbo diferente , tendría que cambiar , no lo se me cambiare de nombre , no volver jamás a Forks por mi bien y por el de ella, se que mi sola presencia puede ponerla mal , quiera o no Bella hará su vida y con eso se llevara la mía, una salida fácil seria ir donde los VolTuri pero prometí que iba amarla por el resto de mi eternidad y lo cumpliría a su lado o no.**

**La gente estaba llegando ya eran pocas personas la iglesia, estaba casi llena si se podría decir , me pregunto como se debe estar sintiendo ahora Bella , que es lo que piensa, si sufre, o si simplemente esta ansiosa como siempre. Quisiera poder abrazarla y poder decirle cuanto la amo , cuanto la extraño ,quisiera tenerla en mis brazos y besarla, quisiera poder entrar en esa iglesia y robarme a la novia, llevarla en brazos hacia nuestro prado decirle :**_**desde hoy comienza nuestra eternidad y nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar. **_**pero hay que volver a la realidad y pisar tierra ella no volverá a mis brazos por decisión suya, ella esta comprometida con ese perro que me esta haciendo ver la vida negra, la vida oscura que siempre tuve, la vida que se ilumino cuando ese maravilloso ser me vio por primera vez , yo ya estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad pero ella me hizo creer y me dio una oportunidad de sentir , perdonar, amar y no poder olvidar. Me he condenado yo mismo por el resto de mis días al enamorarme y dejarla ir por mi propia voluntad ¡¿ Pero que he hecho? Ella era MIA , solo MIA su corazón solo me pertenecía a MI . Pero ahora es tarde para lamentos y reproches pues lo único que voy a ganar es una lucha contra mi , pues el único culpable soy yo solamente yo , ella era MIA pero yo la abandone y la deje a su suerte y si no fuera por Jacob a estas alturas ni el rastro de bella quedaría.**

**Me sobresalte cuando escuche las campanas de la iglesia y supe que ya era hora. BELLA daría el SI a ese hombre que la espera en el lugar que siempre soñé que fuera mío , que pedí desde lo mas hondo de mi corazón que fuera Mio ese sitio. Soy culpable ya lo se pero estoy arrepentido. En ese momento vi lo mas hermoso que puede habitar sobre esta tierra ISABELLA SWAN , el amor de mi existencia. Entraba a la iglesia al compás de la marcha nupcial, se veía hermosa como siempre lo fue y será ahora tendrá la vida que siempre quise para ella , tendrá un esposo que envejezca con ella , tendrá hijos que podrá ver crecer , tendrá una descendencia enorme y sobre todo será feliz. Sentí que su corazón se aceleraba como cuando me veía y entendí ella lo ama; su cabeza giro un poco a la derecha y miro en dirección al volvo y supe que su corazón latía por MI y solo para Mi. Alice tenia razón ella me amaba , ella me ama . y ella me olvidara de eso me encargo yo, no puede echar al caño la oportunidad de ser FELIZ por fin ,y no lo hará .No lo permitiré. **

**Acelere a lo máximo hasta creo que deje huellas de las llantas detrás de mi. Debía alejarme de ella y de su corazón por mi bien y por el de ella ; pero mas por mi , ella es una humana olvida rápido yo soy un inmortal los recuerdos siempre y por siempre habitan en mi , peor los momentos que existió en mi, jamás me olvidare de ella , jamás me olvidare de mi BELLA. Acelere todo lo que pude mi punto era alejarme de Forks para siempre y por siempre , así mi corazón este rogando por volver y verla una vez mas. No te olvidare Bella no lo Hare . Lo prometo. Los sollozos salían de lo mas profundo de mi pecho , trataba de no ver atrás , trataba de olvidar y dejarlo todo a mi paso y quedarme solo .con un nuevo comienzo pero SOLO. El tiempo se encargara de que lo que siento por ella se disminuye de apoco, al final tengo mucho tiempo.**

**No tenia dirección fija para donde ir , lo único que quería era irme lejos de Bella. Recuerdo cuando me fui , estaba igual de desorientado como lo estoy ahora, no tenia rumbo solo quería huir de ese lugar pues en mi mundo se fue el meteorito. Espero ahora no flaquear y volver y darme cuanta de que Bella por fin es Feliz y no junto a mi, tal vez lo haga para que me quede claro, que vela no es para MI que nunca lo fue y nunca lo será e comprendido que ella no es para mi.**

**Mi celular sonaba al compás de mis sollozos , no pretendía contestar hasta que este muy lejos de Forks o de AMERICA. El celular sonaba y resonaba , prendí mi estereo para no escucharlo y la música que salio fue CLARO DE LUNA DE DEBUSSI, inmediatamente vino a mi mente mi Bella y sus gustos antiguos, era mi complemento perfecto. Apague el estereo para dejar de hacerme daño.**

**Amo a Bella pero no importa eso ya, debo de dejar de interferir con su destino , debo dejar de hacerme daño a mi mismo. ¡EDWARD PORFAVOR! ¡ELLA NO ES PARA TI ! DEBES DE APRENDER A VIVIR SIN ELLA! Ahora ¿Cómo SE APRENDE ALGO QUE NO SE QUIERE?.**

**Mi celular volvió a sonar , mire y era ALICE , mi hermana seguro ya se había enterado de que Bella acaba de comenzar una nueva vida y quería decirme mi vida entera por teléfono conociéndole. es extraño pues siempre creí que era Alice la que mas respetaba mi privacidad, es demasiado no solo decepcione a Alice si no también a Bella.**

**Termine por contestar el teléfono había pensado en tirarlo pero si iba hacer de nuevo mi vida , quisiera poder despedirme de mi hermana favorita.**

**-Alo?- trate de sonar lo mas tranquilo.**

**-Edward es Bella… ella- el miedo y la angustio se ocupo de mi ser.**

**-¿Qué le paso a Bella , Alice? ¿tiene algo malo? CONTESTA- el miedo se ocupo de mis sentido, pues con la suerte que tiene ella , le pudo haber dado un infarto verme estacionado , o pueda que una bala perdida le cayo antes de entrar, o simplemente me llamaba para decirme que Bella se dirige a su luna de miel; si era eso volvía y descuartizaba a mi hermanita.**

**-El prado .. Se dirige al prado- sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, estaba llevando a Jacob a nuestro prado.**

**-¿y que hay con eso?- dije con un hilo de voz.**

**-Edward no entiendes? Bella dijo NO en el altar y acto seguido se fue al prado.-un extraño sentimiento entraba en mi era de esperanza , oportunidad, felicidad , amor; pude notar una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**-¿Bella no se caso?-dije con felicidad**

**-Si! No se caso por que TE AMA ¿ acaso hay eco?- puedo apostar que Alice estaba dando saltitos y perturbando la felicidad de todos en la casa. Colgué el teléfono. Di una vuelta de 60 grados y me fui en dirección a Forks si se que dije que no volvería pero BELLA podía ser MIA otra vez. Como siempre debió ser. Pero si Bella dijo No acepto casarse con Jacob. no quiere decir que fue por mi.**

**Llegue , tenia que bajar pues el volvo no llegaba hasta el prado, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, corrí como si fuera la ultima vez que podría ver a Bella, corría hasta que logre escuchar unos sollozos. Sentí una nostalgia enorme al verla ahí tirada con la flores del prado alrededor de ella , no podía permitir que sufriera así y mucho menos si es por mi no lo permitiría jamás.**

**Me acerque lentamente a ella , bese su coronilla , su rostro estaba tapado por su hermoso cabello chocolate , siempre soñé verla de blanco junto a mi , pero jamás quise que fuera así. Levanto la cabeza, sus sollozos y sus ojos lagrimosos eran un tormento para mi juicio. La ayude a pararse no mencionamos palabra alguna, su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido pero igual se la veía inmensamente hermosa como siempre lo es.**

**-Bella ¿ que hiciste?…porque?…porque lo hiciste.- comenzaron a caer mas lagrimas, abrió la boca para decir algo , la mire atentamente y espere que hablara.**

**-Estaba aprendiendo como vivir .Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi con la mirada desesperada . sufrí tanto tiempo por ti. Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte , volver a quererte , volver a creer en los dos .basto mirarte , volver amarte, para perderte de nuevo AMOR- sus palabras cayeron como un balde agua hirviendo sobre mi.**

**-Bella yo jamás , nunca por nada en el mundo pude aprender a vivir sin ti, eres una droga muy difícil de dejar, Bella eres la única mujer que lleno mi vida de detalles; no se si es tarde pero por favor Bella solo TU y nadie mas que Tu , tiene el poder de dejarme entrar en tu vida, volver AMARTE y no perderte jamás.- me miro lentamente , una tortura para mis nervios en ese momentos, me miraba fruncía el ceño; parecía no comprender , espere que dijera algo.**

**-Edward ¡TU ME AMAS!- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.**

**-Desde lo mas profundo de mi ser!- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en mi rostro, su corazón se acelero a mil por hora, fue música para mis oídos, su corazón cantaba para mis oídos .**

**-TE AMO!- corrió a mis brazos y nuestro dolor fue silenciado por el beso mas hermoso que hemos podido tener. Nada de temores , ni nostalgia.**

**-Desde hoy comienza nuestra eternidad y nada ni nadie nos volverá separar- la acune en mis brazos y comencé a dar vueltas de felicidad.**


End file.
